


Gabriel is a dick!

by Incest_is_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Wanted, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, First Time, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Trickster Gabriel, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are sent into a porno by the trickster during Changing Channels.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries. </p>
<p>Even though this is my first fic and there are probably a few mistakes I hope you'll give it a chance.</p>
<p>Feedback is appreciated~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel is a dick!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story.

After the herpexia commercial-

The boys looked around the room only to see that they've now been sent into what seems to be a candle lit hotel room with a king size bed covered in silk sheets and there's soft music playing in the background "ugh.. what now?" Dean groaned "I have no idea" Sam sighed, looking around the room for any signs of what they were supposed to do to get out of this place.

Sam quirked a brow when he heard a soft 'oh god' come from his brother "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned to face the shorter man "dude... I think we're in a bad porno" Dean said, the disgust was clear on his face "what?..." Sam's face paled, there was no way the trickster would send them into a porno right? "Look, there are cameras hidden all around the room and there are condoms and lube next to the bed" Dean pointed to a few of the cameras while telling his younger brother about the things on the nightstand "and listen to the music.... it's classic porn music" the shorter man stated Sam felt sick, there was no way he was going to be in a porno with his brother just so they could get out of the trickster's game "No." was all he said before sitting down on the silky bed.

"Sam.... we have to, if we don't we'll be stuck in here for ever" Dean said, sitting down on the bed next to his younger brother "Dean! You can't be serious!" Sam all but shouted "I don't want to do it either Sam but what other choice do we have?" Dean whispered, eying the floor he didn't dare to look at his brother "fine... but we do it quickly..." the taller of the two muttered "alright" Dean replied. Both brothers stood up and started silently stripping, not another word was said until both brothers were fully naked and sitting back on the bed "you have to be the girl..." Sam stared wide eyed at what his older brother said but then nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to get Dean to bottom.

×××

After about a full five minutes of awkward kissing Sam finally pushed Dean away "Dean.... I can't do this" he said softly "We have to, Sam." Dean sighed and pushed Sam onto his back on the bed "it's the only way out, how are we going to stop the Apocalypse if we're trapped in this place made by the trickster?" Dean spoke in a dreadful tone, he was definitely going to kill the trickster once they were out "you're right... you can continue" Sam sighed. 

Dean pressed his lips gently against his younger brother's, slowly pushing his tongue past half open lips, he licked at the other's tongue trying to coax a reaction out of him, finally Sam started responding, swirling his tongue around Dean's. They kissed for what seemed like hours before pulling away to catch their breath "see, it's not so bad" Dean panted "we're brothers Dean... this is really bad" Sam said angrily "I'm not okay with this I'm only doing it because we have to" Dean didn't say anything he just shook his head and sighed, its not like he was okay with this either he was just trying to make it a little better by trying his best to pleasure Sam since they were doing this but it didn't seem like Sam was going to like this no matter what he did so he figured they might as well just get straight to the point "whatever.... turn around and get on your hands and knees" he got off of his younger brother to give him space to move "fine" Sam said casually and did as he was told even though he was panicking inside.

Dean grabbed the lube from the nightstand before kneeling behind his brother's exposed ass, he took the cap off the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube onto the palm of his hand, slicking up his fingers and rubbing them against Sam's entrance to cover it with lube "ah" Sam jerked forward "that's freaking cold..." he whined "Sorry" Dean mumbled, pouring more lube onto his fingers before closing bottle and putting it back on the nightstand "relax, Sammy" he whispered as he pressed his index finger against the taller man's hole, Sam obeyed letting out a deep breath, willing himself to relax. 

Dean pushed his finger all the way in with the first thrust, Sam bit his lower lip to keep any sounds from escaping, the feeling of Dean's finger inside of him hurt a little and was very uncomfortable but most of all it made him feel sick "hurry up Dean" he groaned, the other sighed and wasted no time, quickly adding a second finger even though he had just added the first "oww..." Sam winced and let out a pained groan, that hurt quite a bit more than just one finger, he clenched around the digits and bit his lower lip again only this time he bit hard enough to draw blood "Sammy, you have to relax" Dean whispered, Sam wasn't the only one feeling sick anymore, what he was doing had finally hit him and he wasn't so sure he could keep going but it was what had to be done, he scissored his fingers a few times to stretch his little brother hole to prepare him for something much bigger "ngh..." Sam clutched the silky sheets beneath him and tried his best not to cry out in pain, knowing that if he did Dean might stop and then they'd be stuck in the dumb hotel room forever.

Dean had finally finished prepping Sam who currently had his faced pressed into the pillows to muffle his cries because when a third finger was added he had started crying since Dean had barely stretched him before adding the third finger, the older of the two took the bottle of lube once again, grabbing a condom too "Sammy... i'm so sor-" he was interrupted mid sentience by his younger brother "Dean... don't say anything.... just do it" Dean stayed silent and just stroked his limp cock to full hardness, non of this had turned him on so he had to manually make himself hard before sliding the condom on, he slicked up his cock with lube and then tossed the bottle away to be forgotten.

He held Sam's hips and lined himself up with his brother's quivering entrance, slowly he pressed the head of his cock against his baby brother's lube covered hole "Sa-" he was going to say something but he shook his head and just pushed past the tight ring of muscle "Ahh...!" Sam screamed, clawing at the sheets "Dean don't you dare st..op" he whined, Dean's eyes were wide because that's exactly what he wanted to do there was no way he could keep doing this if it was hurting Sammy "But-" he stopped pushing into Sam "Dean..." he warned, Dean closed his eyes and continued pushing his cock in until he was balls deep in his little brother "Sam.. you okay?" the question was barely above a whisper "i'm fine, Dean. just move" Sam managed to get out, of course he was lying though, he definitely was not okay for god sakes he had his older brother's cock up his ass and it hurt like hell but he wasn't about to tell his brother that. 

Dean complied, slowly rocking into his brother, trying to make sure he was going slow so that it didn't hurt even more than it probably already did, he changed his angle a bit and then thrusted back in "ng-Ahh!" Sam moaned loudly as his sweet spot was hit "Sammy?" Dean questioned, stopping all movement "D-Dean... you have to do that again" he panted. Dean quirked a brow but did as he was told and thrusted again, with the same angle as before "Ahh!" Sam cried out again this time even louder "does that feel good?" he asked "oh god yes!" Sam let out, Dean could help but smirk and continue to thrust against that spot over and over again, Dean didn't even have to touch Sam for him to get hard, they kept going until they were both on the brink of their orgasms "Sammy, i'm close!" Dean cried "Me too!" Sam panted.

 

×××

They were both about to come then suddenly the next thing they knew they were standing in a fake motel room with a live audience and they were fully clothed too but they were both still hard "what the...?" Dean looked over at his younger brother who was just as confused as he was. 

Gabriel laughed when he saw the expressions on the boys faces, god did he love messing with people, well he was the trickster after all it was his job to trick people "boy that was more entertaining than i thought it would be" he watched as the boys annoyingly played there roles on the sitcom, he saw Cas walk through the door and then sighed, looks like he would have to intervene.


End file.
